Zoey 101: Hairspray
by No More Updates 2010
Summary: The Broadway Musical, Hairspray, with a Zoey 101 twist. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN THE MUSICAL OR NEW MOVIE! R&R! Set in 1962 Baltimore. DL, NM, Very minor CZ. Trailer up!
1. Trailer

**A/N:** Okay, I had an idea after seeing the new Hairspray movie! What if Hairspray went Zoey 101 style? We all know Michael can sing, Chase can probably sing, Logan can sing (Matthew Underwood was supposed to play Troy in High School Musical), Dana can probably sing, Nicole can probably sing, Lola's an actress so what's the big deal. Zoey will be in it but only for a bit. Sorry. This is only the trailer, so tell me what you guys think! I probably won't post until December when Hairspray comes out on DVD but I'll be posting lyrics to the songs, who sings the songs and cast lists until I post the first chapter. The_**bold italics **_is like the announcer, _italics_ is the television and normal is someone talking in person.

**Zoey 101 Hairspray**

**Trailer**

_**In 1962, Dana Cruz's only dream was to dance on Chase Matthew's dance show, The Chase Matthew's Show!**_

"Dana sure has redefined our standards!" says Mrs. Martinez.

_**The only problem is that she's not a twig like the other girls on the show. She is slightly overweight, but has confidence in herself, as does her best friend, Nicole Bristow.**_

"Come on, Nicole! We're missing it!" Dana yelled, turning on the TV and hearing the theme song for the Chase Matthews Show. The theme song was Nicest Kids In Town.

"Jesse, Zoey, Paulie, Noreen, Doreen." yelled the council on The Chase Matthews Show.

"And I'm….Logan!" Dana and Nicole screamed. Not only was Logan the hottest and best dancer on the show, he also went to their school!

_**And it seems that Dana might get her chance to dance on the show, if not for the television producers daughter, Lola Martinez and the producer herself, who are against any black people being on the show, as well as anyone different, as in, overweight. But…**_

"_Ahh, Zoey. How long will you be leaving the show for?" _Chase asked his girlfriend while they were on live TV.

"_9 months, Chase."_ Zoey replied timidly.

"_So, do you want to be one of the Nicest Kids in Town? Well, cut school tomorrow and come and audition."_ Logan told the audience. Dana couldn't believe it. Finally, her chance.

_**So Dana goes to her mother, Sierra Cruz and asks if she can audition. Her answer…**_

"No one in this house is auditioning for anything!" the 300 pound Sierra told her 130 pound daughter.

"But Ma!"

_**But then she meets Michael J. Barrett, the son of Ms. Motormouth Maybelle, the sassy black host of 'Negro Day.' The one day a month The Chase Matthews Show lets black people on, and Mrs. Martinez hates it. And Michael teaches her it's okay to be different, and teaches her a new dance that's sure to get her on the show. Just as Logan Reese from The Chase Matthews Show walks by the door.**_

"If Chase saw you dancing like that, you'd get on the show for sure." Logan tells her.

_**But when she goes to audition with her fathers permission, Dana gets overpowered by the Martinez's.**_

"Do you dance like you dress?" Lola asked rudely.

"Lola, there's no need to be cruel." Logan reprimanded her.

"Tell me, would you swim in an integrated pool?" Mrs. Martinez asked.

"I sure would! I'm all for integration. It's the new frontier." Dana replied.

_**So Dana got turned down by Mrs. Martinez so she takes Logan to his word. Chase is hosting the Soc Hop and Dana goes with Nicole. While Logan is singing, Dana debates on whether or not to go dance.**_

"Go out there and show 'em!" Nicole urges. Dana goes out and dances the dance that Michael teaches her. But she asks permission first.

"Michael! Do you want to do your dance for Chase?"

"Are you crazy? You gotta dance with your kind and I gotta dance with mine!"

"But why?"

"That's just the way it is Dana."

"But it's your dance!"

"Well, how 'bout you go borrow it for a second?"

"Really!"

"Go get it, girl!"

_**Later that night…**_

"Introducing our brand new council member… Ms. Dana Cruz!"

_**But when Negro Day gets cancelled…**_

"D, you can't dance your way out of this one." Michael tells her when she gets upset about the cancellation.

"Maybe we can just march."

_**Will Dana get the guy? Will Negro Day be cancelled forever? Find out!**_

**Coming December to a Website Near You**


	2. Cast List

**A/N:** I know that this isn't coming out till December but I felt bad so I'm telling you who plays who.

**Hairspray**

**Cast List**

**Edna Turnblad:** Sierra Cruz

**Velma Von Tussle: **Ashley Martinez

**Wilbur Turnblad:** Juan Cruz

**Penny Pingleton:** Nicole Bristow

**Corny Collins: **Chase Matthews

**Motormouth Maybelle: **Victoria Barrett

**Amber Von Tussle: **Lola Martinez

**Link Larkin:** Logan Reese

**Seaweed J Stubbs:** Michael J Barrett

**Prudy Pingleton:** Amanda Bristow

**Tracey Turnblad: **Dana Cruz

**Little Inez: **Lil'Vicky Barrett

**Brenda: **Zoey Brooks

**Dynamites: **Lisa, Vanessa

**Hairspray Soundtrack**

**Good Morning Baltimore:** Dana Cruz

**Nicest Kids In Town:** Chase Matthews feat. Council Kids

**It Takes Two:** Logan Reese

**(The Legend of) Miss Baltimore Crabs:** Ashley Martinez

**I Can Hear The Bells:** Dana Cruz

**Ladies' Choice:** Logan Reese

**The New Girl In Town:** Lola Martinez

**Welcome to the 60's!:** Dana and Sierra Cruz

**Run and Tell That:** Michael Barrett feat. Lil' Vicky Barrett

**Big, Blonde and Beautiful: **Victoria Barrett

**Big, Blonde and Beautiful (Reprise):** Sierra Cruz and Ashley Martinez

**(You're) Timeless to Me:** Juan and Sierra Cruz

**I Know Where I've Been:** Victoria Barrett

**Without Love:** Logan Reese, Dana Cruz, Michael Barrett and Nicole Bristow

**(It's) Hairspray:** Chase Matthews

**You Can't Stop the Beat:** Dana Cruz, Logan Reese, Nicole Bristow, Michael Barrett, Sierra Cruz and Victoria Barrett

**A/N:** Now y'all aren't getting' anythin' till December!


End file.
